Crash Course
by Evilsnotbag
Summary: This is an AU where everyone in Stay are in open relationships. (And where Erica doesn't have her gem powers, apparently?). Priyanka poses the question "What's it like... to be with a woman?" and Erica, being the good friend that she is, gives her a crash course. Now a whole two chapters! Woo!
1. Crash course

****Crash course****

 _ _Note: This is a one-shot AU where everyone in Stay are in open relationships. (And where Erica doesn't have her gem powers, apparently?)__

 _ _Not canon for Stay, obviously! Just because I can! :P__

Priyanka put down her glass and sighed, her cheeks blooming with colour.

"This is... some __really__ good wine..." she smiled at Erica, who was sitting next to her on the big couch. "You sure it'd be alright for me to stay the night? I could take a cab home"

"No, I insist" Erica giggled, smiling back. "I don't know - it's so much fun just spending time with you - another woman my own age... Oh shit, not that I don't like hanging out with Connie or any of the others or anything - it's just... __nice__... Like at the spa..." the brunette looked suddenly worried. Her slightly older friend smiled in a knowing sort of way.

"I know what you mean..." she said. Erica let out a breath of relief. "I can relax around you... I really like that. I don't have to be... __on__ all the time"

"I'm glad" Erica smiled, relaxing back into the large sofa. "Though I think I might have to turn down the thermostat a little - or is it just me?" she wriggled out of her hoodie, revealing her toned stomach a little to her friend. Priyanka looked at it and smiled, then her gaze swept upward... Her eyes came to rest on the very faint little bumps peeping through Erica's shirt - surely the middle of her areola. Priyanka let out a soft sigh, feeling a sting of jealousy. Erica's breasts had seemed so firm, compared to her own, when she had seen her friend naked at the spa. Priyanka hadn't commented on Erica's obvious shyness, and had tried __not__ to look when she let her towel finally fall away, but - she hadn't been able to keep her eyes from wandering over her body. There was softness a plenty, but also powerful muscle, especially in her core and upper body. Not to mention her behind. It had made Priyanka think back to her medical school days - to that girl in her class - what had been her name? She had looked so good in her scrubs, and even better without them in the shower room after their long shifts were over. Had Priyanka been bolder, she might have asked her out for a coffee, but she had never plucked up the nerve.

"What's it like... to be with a woman?" Priyanka asked quietly. Erica looked at her in surprise.

"Um... awesome?" she said, giggling a little uncertainly. "You've... never experimented?"

"Oh, no, never" Priyanka responded, sitting up a little straighter. "I've... thought about it, though..."

"Really?" Erica's eyebrows rose.

"Yes - and Doug and I have discussed involving a third partner in the bedroom"

"Oh, __really__?" Erica smirked.

"Mhm"

"But you've never gone through with it?"

"No - I... I wouldn't know where to start looking for someone, to be honest. Online seems so crass and I wouldn't want to go out to a gay bar and... get rejected"

"Aw, who could reject __you__?" Erica said, patting Priyanka's knee.

"You're too kind..." Priyanka blushed faintly. "I expect the ladies brave enough to be out and about want something... much __younger__ "

Erica's eyebrows rose. "Men and women think very differently in bars, apparently... If you went out to a gay bar, the ladies would come flocking, I'll bet..." she said with a little smirk.

"They would?"

"Sure! I mean... just look at you" Erica gestured toward Priyanka and looked her up and down. "You've got that whole... thing. The looks. And the power thing"

"Power thing?"

"Yeah, you know - 'I'm in charge' and all that. That is __very__ hot"

"Huh" Priyanka said thoughtfully. "That image would be ruined as soon as it became physical, though. I've never even kissed a woman..."

"Well, kissing is kissing, isn't it? And sex is sex... Just communicate with your partner. And you know... that whole 'I've never been with a woman'-thing is also pretty hot..."

"Hah, you're joking"

"No, no, I'm serious!" Erica giggled. "Seeing someone explore for the first time... it's so cute and sexy... Finally touching a boob, oh man... there's always a lot of smiling and little gasps of surprise..."

"Sounds as if you have introduced a lot of women to lesbian sex then?" Priyanka took a sip of wine, feeling a pleasant tightening sensation run through her core as she smiled.

"A few, over the years..." Erica grinned, giving Priyanka a slightly shy look. "I'd be... honoured to give you a crash course, if you're interested..."

Priyanka swallowed her wine and looked at her friend, slightly anxious excitement blooming in her chest.

"I... yes..." she said, feeling her cheeks burning. "If you want to, I'd be... very open to that"

"I mean it..." Erica scooted a little closer and put a warm hand on Priyanka's calf. Priyanka put down her glass on the table and sat up a little straighter, putting her hand over Erica's.

"Can I kiss you?" Priyanka asked, looking into the eyes of her friend. This close, she could see they were blue with brown in the middle and not green like she had thought for so long.

"Yes, you can kiss me" Erica smiled and blinked slowly. They leaned closer slowly and shared a gentle kiss. Priyanka's lips were left tingling and she raised her free hand to touch them.

"Your lips are so soft..." she said quietly. And there hadn't been that... roughness around her mouth. No beard... No stubbly skin... Just... softness and warmth.

"So are yours..." Erica whispered back. "Want to do it again?"

Wordlessly, Priyanka leaned in and pressed her mouth to Erica's eagerly. This time they didn't immediately part and Priyanka felt Erica's lips open ever so slightly, inviting her to deepen the kiss. Erica tasted of wine and cigarettes - and something else Priyanka could only guess was Erica's own taste. It was sweet and a little musky and Priyanka found herself wondering what the __other__ parts of her body tasted like. A soft moan left Priyanka's throat as she felt Erica's hand wander up her arm.

"You're a great kisser..." Erica said huskily, squeezing her shoulder gently.

"So are you..." Priyanka smiled, feeling emboldened. She put her hand on Erica's powerful thigh and gave it a little squeeze.

"Can I kiss you... here?" Erica moved her hand to caress the side of Priyanka's neck.

"Be my guest..." Priyanka smiled, turning her head slightly. Erica brushed away the finely gray-streaked dark hair from her shoulder and began to dot light kisses down her slender neck, starting just below her ear. Priyanka's eyes fell closed and she let out little sounds of arousal as Erica's lips meandered down to her collar bones. Then she kissed her way up the other side of Priyanka's neck, ending her little exploration journey by nibbling her friend's earlobe ever so gently. This elicited a delighted gasp from Priyanka, and her slim fingers tightened around Erica's thigh.

"How did that feel?" Erica whispered, her warm breath flowing over Priyanka's ear sensuously.

"Mh..." Priyanka licked her lips and drew in a slightly unsteady breath before opening her eyes to gaze at her friend. They both smiled at each other. "That felt wonderful..."

"And just so you know, __if__ anything feels... off or anything, or you change your mind, there's no hard feelings. Everything stops with a 'no'" Erica's eyes turned serious. Priyanka looked back at her, feeling her cheeks bloom with heat and her heart beat faster. She knew Erica would never hurt her, but it felt good to hear nevertheless. What a difference from the men she had been with, even before their clothes were off... And Priyanka longed to take Erica's off and touch every inch of her...

"I trust you" Priyanka said, sliding her hand up to squeeze Erica's hip before moving up to her waist.

"I trust you, too" Erica smiled, then giggled and moved closer as Priyanka pulled at her slightly. "Do you want to take my shirt off?"

"Yes, I do" Priyanka bit her lip.

"Then take it off..." Erica lifted her arms and grinned sultrily. Priyanka fumbled a little with the hem, then raised the shirt slowly. Erica's wild locks fell over her neck and shoulders as her head came free of the garment and Priyanka took in her flushed tanned skin, noticing that her cheeks weren't the only place Erica had freckles. A band of them disappeared in between her full breasts... Priyanka knew that they were bigger than they appeared in her sports bra - but she understood the need her friend had for the supportive yet suppressing item of clothing. Two little peaks poked through the cloth and Priyanka felt an overwhelming desire to run her fingers over them. Would they feel like her own? Erica let out a little giggle.

"Hm?" Priyanka hummed, distracted by the view.

"You can touch them if you like..."

Their gazes met again and Priyanka raised one steady hand to cup Erica's left breast lightly. A little gasp escaped her and she smiled, making Erica grin shyly.

"Oh my..." Priyanka breathed. "It's so firm... But so soft..." her hand squeezed carefully.

"And very sensitive, so please be gentle..."

"I give you... my word..." Priyanka said distractedly. Her right hand rose to cup the other breast and she lost herself in the feel of them. The weight, the suppleness of the skin still hidden by the black cloth - the sheer enormity of actually touching another woman's breasts in a __sexual way__ \- it was almost overwhelming. She had wanted to do this for so long... Her thumbs brushed over both nipples thoughtfully - this made Erica let out a little moan of delight.

"Oh gods..." she whimpered.

"You... like that?" Priyanka inquired quietly.

"Mhm - yes"

This made Priyanka smile and she stroked the swelling buds again - immediately she was rewarded by another moan. It felt so good to hear! She wanted to make her friend feel good, wanted to hear what she sounded like when she - oh __dear__ \- when she __climaxed__. Would she be able to give that to her? Give Erica... an orgasm? The mere thought of that made her heart race and she squeezed Erica's breasts more firmly - a little gasp came from her younger friend.

"Too rough?" Priyanka inquired, relaxing her hands, but didn't remove them.

"No, not at all..." Erica giggled, then leaned in for another kiss. Their tongues played over each other as Priyanka kept gently squeezing and rubbing Erica's breasts and nipples. As the minutes wore on, Priyanka could feel her friend's breathing speed up and hear the occasional moan leave her. The wetness between Priyanka's legs was substantial now and she wished she had a third hand.

Erica leaned back from the kiss with her eyes closed, letting out a hissing breath.

"Ssss... OK, I'm going a little mad here..." she smiled, then reached behind her and unbuckled her bra. Her soft breasts were finally released from their tight prison and Priyanka held them gently, marvelling at the warmth now in her hands. Erica's large pink nipples looked extremely appetizing. As if Erica could read Priyanka's mind, she raised herself onto her knees. Priyanka leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Erica's freckled chest - it made her lips tingle again. She kept kissing, slowly making her way down to Erica's left nipple... As her mouth closed around it, it was as if something clicked inside Priyanka. A strange happiness welled up inside her at the feel of the supple skin and she dared a little suck - this made Erica shiver and gasp and Priyanka __smiled__ and sighed contentedly, relaxing her shoulders and leaning in closer still.

"Mmmh..." she hummed, playing with the nipple carefully.

"Oh - that's - oh my gods" Erica panted, looking down at what her friend was doing with a surprised and happy smile on her flushed face. "This can't be your first time!"

"I assure you it is" Priyanka said a little indistinctly.

"Then you're a natural!"

Erica's praise caused Priyanka to draw in a long breath and lean back, pulling her friend with her so that she herself ended up on her back against the arm rest of the couch with Erica on top of her, Erica's breasts now taking up her entire field of vision. Erica giggled delightedly, then gasped as Priyanka pulled her deeper inside her mouth, sucking a little more powerfully, her steady surgeon's hands caressing Erica's muscular back.

"I like a lady that knows what she wants..." Erica panted, arching her back and moving her leg in between Priyanka's. Erica's knee pressed up against Priyanka's mound and Priyanka gasped around the nipple, her eyes flying open. She blinked rapidly, panting a moment, then resumed sucking with new vigor, keeping eye-contact with her friend as she began to rub against her knee. It was almost shameful how wet she was now, and she ached for stimulation more precise than a __knee__ , but it was there and she couldn't help herself. Erica's hands stroked her burning cheeks and Priyanka whined, arching her back, then switched to the other nipple hungrily. Erica gasped and began to move her knee gently, drawing a moan of arousal from Priyanka's throat. The pleasure built quickly for Priyanka - faster than it had ever done before - even though she was barely able to stimulate herself through the thick fabric of her tight jeans. She ground herself onto Erica's leg more forcefully and then, before she quite knew what was happening, a tingling orgasm unfolded within her, her lips tightening around the nipple as she trembled.

Erica gazed down at Priyanka, feeling a little surprised, but pleased all the same. Priyanka let go of the nipple, licking her lips and panting a moment before closing her eyes and groaning embarrassedly.

"Hey, it's OK" Erica soothed, sitting back a little.

"That's never happened to me before" Priyanka said quickly, knowing how ridiculous it sounded. "I usually take __ages__..."

"I'll take that as a compliment, then" Erica leaned in and kissed her sweetly. "Or... do you want a little break?"

"No!" Priyanka burst out, then her eyes widened at the volume. "I-I mean... I'd want to continue, yes" she smiled uncertainly.

"Good!" Erica grinned - it made Priyanka feel reassured she hadn't ruined anything. "Because I'd really like to see more of you..." she trailed a finger down Priyanka's shoulder and over her collarbones, to where her tightly buttoned dress shirt began. "May I?"

"Certainly..."

Erica slowly unbuttoned the shirt, then parted it and sat back on her haunches and let out a little sigh and smiled broadly.

"You're so beautiful..." she said huskily, then leaned forward again and began to stroke Priyanka's waist and belly. The black lacy bra Priyanka was wearing was straining under the pressure of her arousal, her chest rising and falling quickly. Erica's hands travelled up to caress the sides of Priyanka's ribs, skirting around her breasts teasingly before cupping them both and pressing them slightly together.

"Oh..." Priyanka moaned, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Oh is right..." Erica purred, massaging the soft flesh underneath her fingers. She could feel the erect nipples against the palms of her hands. "My gods... your breasts are fantastic..."

"Flatterer..." Priyanka giggled.

"You know I'm a terrible liar" Erica grinned. "And I'd never fib about something like __these__..." she gave the breasts a teasing squeeze. "Do you feel comfortable taking this off?"

"Of course, let me - "

"Can I do it? I... kind of like the whole... __reveal__ thing" Erica smirked a tad shyly.

"You've already seen me naked" Priyanka pointed out.

"I was trying not to look then... But now I can"

"Alright"

Priyanka sat up and Erica slid her shirt off her shoulders and arms, then leant in for a kiss. Their lips were swollen with arousal now and both found the others' softer than before. Erica's right hand swept around to Priyanka's back and with one swift flick of her wrist, Priyanka's bra was unhooked. Priyanka let out a little noise of surprise, then felt the shoulder straps be lowered and the bra removed while they were still kissing. She arched her back to try to make her chest seem less saggy, then felt both Erica's hands slide up her body to cup her breasts tenderly. Priyanka had thought Doug was good with his hands but... __now__ she was in the hands of a master. __Mistress__... she corrected herself.

"Oh my gods..." Erica breathed, breaking their kiss. "Priyanka, your __skin__..." she looked down at Priyanka's sizable breasts. Her skin was __silky soft__... Erica kneaded carefully, gently pinching Priyanka's dark nipples between the heels of her thumbs and her palms. Priyanka's breath hitched and her head rolled to the side - Erica took advantage and began to kiss down her exposed neck, drawing a delighted moan from Priyanka's throat. Erica peppered her skin with kisses and licks, moving downward eagerly.

"Ah!" Priyanka gasped as Erica's lips brushed her stiff left bud, then breathed hot air over it.

"There's a game I really like to play..." Erica purred, looking up at her friend.

"Wh-what kind of game?" Priyanka asked, her chest rising and falling quickly.

"I like to make the nipples go hard... then make them soft again... again... and again..."

"Please, feel free" then she bit her lip as Erica descended upon her hungrily. First, indeed Erica sucked rather powerfully, but then... oh, but __then__... her warm lips and tongue went so very soft and Priyanka __saw__ her nipple flatten out and swell. Erica blew cool air over it to make it stiffen again, then repeated the gentle moves to get it to the puffy state once more. It was a wonderful feeling, having her nipple so skilfully manipulated - and a sheer joy to find out just how good having your breasts played with could actually __feel__... Not that Doug was bad at it... But Erica, oh, __Erica__...

And Erica was in her element. Playing this game was her favourite by far. Nothing got her quite as wet as having a nipple in her mouth and she ached to still the fire that was in her loins. Priyanka writhed and whimpered underneath her and she slid one hand down onto her lower belly and exerted a gentle pressure there - and was rewarded by a gasp and an arched back.

"Oh - my - __god__ " Priyanka panted, her chest heaving. The pleasure spike from Erica's hand pressing down on her tummy had almost brought her over the edge. Erica met her astonished gaze with a pleased smile, her nipple still firmly between her lips.

"Can I take off your pants?" she asked.

" _ _Please__ " Priyanka nodded, blinking rapidly down at her. Erica laughed huskily, then unbuttoned her fly one handed and sat back. The pants came off and revealed a pair of __soaked__ black and lacy panties. Erica leaned forward again, this time taking the other nipple in her mouth and playing the same game. One of her hands moved down over Priyanka's belly to play with the hem of her panties teasingly. Priyanka was going crazy with desire and moaned loudly as Erica grabbed the hem and pulled it __up__ a little - Priyanka's clit was squeezed between her swollen labia and the fabric of her underwear in a maddeningly seductive way. "Please - I can't stand it" she panted, raising her trembling hips.

"Your wish is my command..." Erica whispered against her skin, then slid her hand underneath the damp cloth.

"Ah!" Priyanka gasped as Erica's fingers made contact with her sex, her voice an octave higher than usual. Her breath caught in her throat as Erica deftly located her clitoris and began to caress it with the blade of one finger.

"You're so wet, oh mmmmy gohodss..." Erica moaned.

"What - what did you expect you - oh! You __temptress__ "

"You're one to talk" she purred, then pressed down a little more firmly, making Priyanka's hips buck.

"Oh __yesss__ " Priyanka moaned, her head rolling to the side. Erica gazed down at her friend hungrily, drinking in the way she moved. Her fingers slid over Priyanka's soft outer folds, spreading them and pulling them up slightly, feeling Priyanka's clit protrude further and __thicken__. " ** _ _ **God**__**..." Priyanka rasped throatily, arching her back as her pleasure skyrocketed. Erica shifted around and lay down next to her now trembling friend and began to kiss and nibble at her neck. Priyanka's whole body felt like it was on fire, tendrils of pleasure flowing up and down it in time with her racing heart. She panted raggedly as Erica's fingers caressed her, her hips rolling ceaselessly. When her orgasm claimed her she didn't have breath to even moan, and just gasped for air, her body arching and trembling.

Erica soothed her down from her peak with gentle kisses, her fingers still carefully rubbing Priyanka's clit. Priyanka turned her head to face her, still panting.

"My __god__..." she said, smiling dazedly.

"Erica is fine, you know" Erica giggled. This made Priyanka burst out laughing, then she pulled her friend into a long kiss.

"That was... that was __amazing__..." she murmured as they parted.

"Yes it was..." Erica smiled warmly, now rubbing Priyanka's mound gently. "Want to go again?"

"What about __you?"__ Priyanka asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Oh, I'm having a wonderful time" Erica giggled.

"I would feel such an idiot not reciprocating"

"If you want to, sure"

"I do, I really do! Can I... do the same?"

"By all means" Erica lay down on her back with a smile. Priyanka leaned on her elbow and put her other hand on Erica's belly.

"Where was it you pressed down?"

"Oh, here" Erica moved Priyanka's hand a little, then gasped Priyanka pressed down carefully. "Mmm... I love that... __surge__ "

"It certainly was surprising..." Priyanka purred, then unzipped Erica's pants. "Oh! Well, not as surprising as that - you're not wearing underwear?"

"I prefer not to, if I can help it" Erica shrugged with a smile.

"Naughty, naughty" Priyanka chided, then began to caress Erica's lush bush. Her fingers explored the plump outer lips, feeling the inner ones protruding from them slightly. It was wonderful to touch her there... so warm and __slick__... She gently slid one finger in between Erica's labia and let out a moan at the same time as Erica herself did. "My __god__... I did my OBGYN rotation, just like anyone else, but __this__... Heaven __help__ me..."

"Oh, sweetheart, you don't need any help - mmmmm _ _fuck__..." Erica panted as Priyanka located her clitoris.

"It feels so different, but so much the same as my own..."

"That's the wonderful thing about vaginas, they've - all - basically - got the __same__ \- nnf... __layout__ " Priyanka's fingers rubbed carefully up and down Erica's slit, pausing to circle her clit once or twice before dipping down again. She marvelled at the feeling of power she felt, looking at her friend so enraptured in pleasure - pleasure that __she__ , Priyanka - was imparting on her. She could feel Erica's pulse beat steadily in her labia and clit...

"Erica, can I... put my fingers inside you?" Priyanka asked, surprised at her own daring.

"I'd like that veh-very much" Erica panted, spreading her legs a little further apart. Carefully, Priyanka inserted a finger and they both gasped simultaneously. Erica's vaginal walls surged and contracted around her digit and Priyanka had to close her eyes and bite her lip as her own vagina echoed the sensation. Priyanka slowly slid her finger in and out, delighted to see and feel Erica's breath quicken.

"Are you able to climax through vaginal stimulation alone?" Priyanka asked breathlessly.

"S-sometimes" Erica nodded, rolling her hips. "But then I'd need one more finger..."

"Oh, of course" Priyanka bit her lip again, then inserted another finger.

"F-find my - ohh... find my g-spot by doing this..." Erica demonstrated with her right hand - a come-hither movement using her middle and ring fingers.

"Oh, I see" Priyanka had inserted her middle and __index__ fingers, but switched them around quickly, then did the movement.

"Nnh - a little - little further in - AH! __There__!" Erica gasped and her hips bucked suddenly. "Right there, yes, yes, yesss!"

Priyanka felt a surge of pride and leaned in to kiss Erica hungrily, fluttering her fingers like she had been shown. Erica moaned into her lips, her breath increasing steadily. Priyanka could feel her pulse racing in the surging, slick walls of her vagina and increased the speed of her fingers.

"Harder, oh fuck, harder" Erica panted and Priyanka redoubled her efforts, sweat breaking out on her forehead. Her hand and wrist were seizing up a bit, but she didn't care - she was desperate to see, hear and __feel__ Erica climax. She didn't have to push herself for very long - Erica's voice rose in a joyous scream that quite took Priyanka's breath away. Erica's face shone with delight as the orgasm rolled through her, her vagina squeezing Priyanka's fingers hard and trembling around them powerfully. Still in the throes of her climax, Erica pulled Priyanka into a desperate kiss that softened as the pleasure inside her levelled out and faded. They parted and looked at each other, panting and smiling, their cheeks and chests flushed with colour.

"You are an __excellent__ teacher..." Priyanka said huskily.

"And __you__ are an ace student" Erica giggled, stroking Priyanka's hair tenderly. "Fucking __hell__ that was good..."

"Mmmh..." Priyanka hummed softly, playing gently with Erica's damp pubic hair. She lay down next to her friend, then hesitated a moment. "How do you feel about... cuddling?"

"I love cuddling" Erica grinned. "Come here..."

Priyanka smiled, feeling relieved, then put her head on Erica's arm, letting out a contented sigh.

* * *

Please review!


	2. Part two

****2****

It had been a long day full of tedious patients, boring paperwork and frustrating computer problems. Doctor Priyanka Maheswaran ran her hands through her grey streaked hair and closed her weary eyes, allowing herself to lean her head against the cold metal elevator wall. Finally, the day was over and she was heading home to an empty house - Connie was spending the weekend at the Universe boy's house and Doug was visiting his old friends in the next state.

She __longed__ to take off her heels... Her shoes were gorgeous little beasts, but after a long day on her feet wandering the corridors of the large hospital, she wanted nothing more than to kick them off and just stand barefoot on a cool surface for a while. Or better yet - have them __massaged__. Doug was great at that - almost as good as the people at the spa. But he wasn't home now...

Her phone began to vibrate in her pocket and she let out a groan.

"What is it, Stromberg?" she asked tiredly as she picked up.

"Stromberg? No, this is Erica? Wait, did I call the right number?" Erica mumbled, sounding confused. Priyanka found herself smiling in relief. Thank goodness it hadn't been her colleague... She could __not__ deal with that doofus right now.

"Yes, you got the right number, sorry"

"Oh, good! Hi!"

"Hello"

"How's it going?"

"I'm just leaving work" Priyanka said with a sigh.

"Oh shit, you sound __tired__ " Erica's voice was concerned.

"I __am__ tired" Priyanka confided. "I'm going to go home and take a looong shower..."

"Ah, OK... then I suppose you'd want to rest" Erica sounded disappointed now. This made Priyanka smile. She was pretty sure Erica had called to see if she wanted to do something tonight.

"Yes, but I could do with some company. Connie and Doug are away for the weekend"

"Oh? That'd be great - Jasper's gone on some kind of long mission, told me not to expect her home until tomorrow afternoon, at the earliest. Feeling kind of lonely, so yeah, hanging out would be very nice"

"At my house? I wasn't kidding about that shower"

"Sure, should I bring anything?"

Priyanka's mind filled with naughty ideas, but maybe she was a little too tired to do anything more than snuggling on the couch this evening. Erica was an expert at that. She was an expert at that, __too__ , Priyanka corrected herself. Since Erica had given Priyanka a crash course in what it was like to be with a woman, Priyanka had spent an embarrassing amount of time trying to recall every detail of their wonderful encounter. She could feel her nipples stiffening up at the memory of Erica's lips against hers. Maybe she had energy enough for that, at least, now that she thought of it...

"Something sweet would be very welcome" Priyanka said after a thoughtful pause.

"OK, sure - anything specific?"

"Surprise me"

"You got it" Erica giggled.

"See you in... an hour or so?"

"Yeah, sounds good! Bye"

"Bye"

Priyanka hung up the phone and found herself at her car. She got in and smiled to herself a moment before turning on the engine and driving home.

Priyanka turned off the shower forty five minutes later and stepped out of the stall, wringing out her long hair.

"Oh dear lord, I look like I haven't slept in days..." she grumbled at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. This would not do. Even if Erica had seen her both naked and without make up, Priyanka still wanted to look nice for her friend. So she began her after-shower routine of cleansers and creams before drying and brushing out her hair. She put on some minor make up, at least hiding the worst of the bags under her eyes and adding some quick mascara as an after thought. And a little lipstick, just to bring out the colour. And a dab of perfume at her neck. Should she shave anything? She lifted an arm to study her armpit - it looked fine. Then she looked down at her crotch and bit her lip. Last time she and Erica had been together she hadn't been shaved. Neither had Erica, but Erica didn't shave anything at all. Maybe... maybe just a __trim__... So it looked neat, at least - just in case she found the energy to do something more than kissing or snuggling.

Something sweet, something sweet... Erica thought as she headed toward the grocery store. She wanted to get Priyanka something tasty - she had sounded simply __exhausted__ over the phone. Donuts would not be... fancy enough, she decided after briefly considering swinging by the Big Donut. Ice cream would be nice - Priyanka liked ice cream. And milkshakes... But was the milkshake thing just good on a bad day or was it alright on an OK day too? Would she be __implying__ something if she brought her friend a milkshake? Hmm... Better not risk it. Erica changed direction and headed toward the sushi and ice cream restaurant at the centre of town.

There was a knock at the door downstairs and Priyanka did some final adjustments on her hair in the mirror and straightened her short silk bathrobe before she went to open.

"Good evening" she said as she let Erica in.

"Hey, I got you some ice cream - mint chocolate and strawberry swirl, right?"

Priyanka let out a pleased sound of surprise and nodded, embracing her friend warmly.

"Yes, thank you so much!"

Erica giggled and hugged her back. "You're welcome, sweetheart"

They moved to the kitchen, telling each other about their days. Priyanka's retelling took considerably longer than Erica's.

"If I did that much in a day I'd be dead on my feet" Erica let out a sympathetic breath of laughter when Priyanka had finished.

"Oh, don't talk about feet..." Priyanka sighed, shifting her weight slightly. The cool kitchen floor had blissfully let her forget about them for a while.

"You OK?"

"I've been in high heels all day" Priyanka confided. "My feet are killing me"

"Aw, that's too bad... Do you want a massage?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that" Priyanka blushed faintly, but smiled, hoping Erica would insist.

"Come on, you deserve a little pampering after the day you've had..." Erica lowered her chin a little, looking at Priyanka through her wild bangs.

"'Pampering', you say?" Priyanka hummed.

"Yes" Erica nodded. "On the couch? You could bring the ice cream"

Priyanka thought a moment. The couch was nice... but the bed upstairs was much more comfortable. Suddenly she didn't feel so tired any more.

"Let's go upstairs"

Erica's eyebrows shot up and a smile spread across her face.

"Yeah OK" she giggled.

They each brought a bowl of ice cream with them and Priyanka led the way, noticing to her delight that Erica's gaze fell on her behind as they moved up the stairs. In the bedroom, Priyanka arranged some large pillows by the headboard and sat down, patting the beautiful duvet for Erica to join her. Erica complied with a smile, then shoved a big spoon of ice cream into her mouth before reaching out for Priyanka's left foot.

"Oh my __goodness__..." Priyanka hissed as Erica's strong hands began to massage her instep.

"Too hard?"

"No, no... It just feels so nice..." Priyanka sighed contentedly, then took a spoonful of ice cream and ate it slowly. "So decadent..." she giggled.

"Eating ice cream while having a foot rub?" Erica asked with a grin.

"Yes"

"Want to make it even more decadent?"

"What?" Priyanka blinked in surprise.

"I mean, maybe add some lotion" Erica's voice was full of laughter. Priyanka reached over and took a bottle from the left night stand. "Thanks"

Erica squeezed out some lotion and rubbed her hands together, then returned to Priyanka's foot.

"The only thing missing now is someone feeding me grapes..." Priyanka smiled.

"Don't forget the hotties fanning you with palm fronds" Erica pointed out with a grin.

"Ah, yes, how could I forget..."

A comfortable silence fell as Erica's hands worked Priyanka's sore foot. Priyanka relaxed into her friend's care and slowly emptied her bowl of ice cream, enjoying every mouthful. The arches of Priyanka's feet were especially sensitive and she felt arousal grow in the pit of her stomach as the minutes wore on. She hadn't put on anything under her bathrobe, and as Erica indicated a change of foot, Priyanka lifted her leg a little higher than she needed, giving her friend a brief glimpse of her complete lack of undergarments. To her delight, she saw Erica's cheeks and ears flush with colour. Erica, for her part, slowed her movements, making them more sensual than before.

"You know..." Erica broke the silence after a little while. "I don't __have__ to stop at your feet..."

Priyanka smiled, feeling a thrill run up her spine. "Oh?"

"If you want to... I __could__ extend the pampering beyond them" a little purr entered Erica's voice.

"To where, exactly?" Priyanka raised a flirty eyebrow.

"Well that depends..." Erica smiled crookedly. "I could move __upward__ a little..." her hands began to wander up Priyanka's ankle.

"Yes, I would enjoy that"

"Just tell me if I go too high" Erica's eyes went serious a moment.

Priyanka flicked her gaze down to the steadily increasing wetness between her legs, then met Erica's eyes again. "I'll be sure to let you know..." they both smiled at each other and Priyanka scooted a little further down on the bed, causing her knee to rise slightly - not enough to expose her, but enough to make Erica's grip momentarily tighten around her ankle.

Erica moved slowly up Priyanka's leg, massaging the calf carefully. Priyanka kept looking at her friend with soft eyes. As Erica reached her knee, she leant down and placed a gentle kiss there. A little gasp left Priyanka's lips and Erica smiled and let her right hand slide slowly onto the outside of Priyanka's thigh, softly stroking it now instead of kneading.

"Can I kiss some more?" Erica asked huskily.

"I'd really like that" Priyanka nodded, biting her lower lip. If this was going where she __hoped__ it was going... Oh __dear__... The mere thought of it made her nether regions tingle with anticipation. She tried desperately to control her breathing as Erica put her lips to her skin again, this time lingering a moment before pulling back. Erica moved closer on the bed so she could sit a little more comfortably, then bent down to continue kissing Priyanka's knee. Excruciatingly slowly, Erica moved to the inside of Priyanka's thigh. She kept stroking the outside with delicate fingers. Erica seemed to be enjoying taking her time, working her way toward the fragrant divide between Priyanka's legs. After an eternity, Erica reached the hem of Priyanka's bathrobe and she looked up at her friend.

"Can I... go further?" she asked, her cheeks and ears now even more flushed than before. Priyanka nodded soundlessly, unable to form words at the moment. Erica smiled and lowered her head again - she was mere inches from Priyanka's still covered - but extremely wet-feeling - crotch, and Priyanka's breath hitched as the soft cloth of the bathrobe was nudged aside. When Erica's lips met the first strands of soft black hairs, Priyanka whimpered needily. Erica paused and looked up at her friend. "May I... uncover you?"

"Yes!" Priyanka panted, nodding quickly. Erica smiled and moved her left hand to gently part the bathrobe.

"Oh my gods..." she said breathlessly as she gazed down at Priyanka's mound. The plush brown lips were swollen and glistening with desire. "It's beautiful..."

"Th-thank you" Priyanka let out a nervous little giggle.

"Can I kiss you here?" Erica asked huskily.

"Yes please" Priyanka panted, then held her breath as Erica bent lower.

Priyanka's soft pubic hair tickled Erica's chin as she placed a gentle kiss on Priyanka's mound, just above the slightly protruding clitoris. She was immediately rewarded by a trembling intake of breath. Erica was barely able to contain herself, but smiled and kissed further down, her lower lip brushing the hood of the clitoris. She thoroughly enjoyed the gasping response she got from that, then proceeded to let out a warm breath over Priyanka's expectant sex. Erica licked her lips and lifted her gaze to hold Priyanka's as she bent lower still. It was finally here... the moment she had longed for... She gave Priyanka's labia a long, slow lick - and couldn't hold back a moan as the taste of her friend flooded her senses. Priyanka's swollen lips parted as her tongue swept upward - her nostrils __burned__ with the intensity of the scent of Priyanka's arousal.

Priyanka's breath caught in her throat as the pleasure radiated out from her sex and raced up into her core - the sheer softness of Erica's touch was enough to make her want to cry.

"Oohhh my __god__ " Priyanka whimpered, clutching at the sheets, her head rolling to one side.

Erica let out a soft moan, her eyes fluttering closed. She continued to lick in long, luxurious strokes, causing Priyanka to writhe and gasp as every caress ended with a gentle flick over her swollen clitoris. Erica's tongue played over Priyanka's slick skin and travelled up and down her delicious slit with care, exploring all her soft folds.

Priyanka's mind was boggling at the pleasure her friend was giving her. The gentleness with which Erica was caressing her was maddening and she could barely breathe for fear of climaxing too soon. But when Erica's soft lips gently wrapped around her clitoris, she simply couldn't hold back any more. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she gasped as the pleasure suddenly peaked.

"Nnn- _ _ah__!" an almost musical cry left Priyanka's throat. Erica focused her eyes on the wonderful expression on her friend's face, her lips still sealed around Priyanka's succulent clitoris. Waves of pleasure rolled through Priyanka, her hips trembling and twitching. As she settled, Erica's lips parted into a slightly shy smile.

"Please tell me I can go on..." she whispered huskily.

"Kiss me first..." Priyanka panted.

"Oh, yes ma'am" Erica grinned and got up on her hands and knees. She moved up so she was level with Priyanka's glowing face, then leaned down to kiss her softly.

Priyanka deepened the kiss quickly, enjoying the taste of her own sex, and a hint of mint chocolate, on Erica's tongue. Erica responded enthusiastically and they spent a few minutes kissing passionately.

"Mmmmm... If you wanted to continue what you were doing..." Priyanka whispered after a while.

"I really do" Erica sang sultrily. "Got any requests?"

"I give you free rein" Priyanka giggled. Erica gave her a final quick kiss and moved down with a smile, trailing one hand over Priyanka's chest and belly. Without delay, she positioned herself comfortably and placed her hands on Priyanka's hips, squeezing them gently. She began to lick anew, her face glowing with happiness. Priyanka gasped in delight, then settled back among the pillows, her broad hips rolling sensuously.

Erica licked and sucked to her heart's content, playing with Priyanka gently and trying out different techniques to find the moves that made her friend groan, gasp, moan and cry out. Priyanka seemed very partial to being licked behind and around the hood of the clitoris, with Erica's lower lip gently caressing the head. That seemed to draw out her pleasure and make the resulting orgasm more intense.

"Can I put my fingers inside you?" Erica asked after Priyanka had recovered from her second orgasm.

"You - may..." Priyanka panted and stroked Erica's cheek. "But don't you want me to... make you feel good too?"

"I'm having the time of my life" Erica grinned and kissed her inner thigh. "You deserve this pampering, remember?"

"Who am I to argue?" Priyanka sighed softly. "But eventually... I want to try too..."

"You do?" Erica's grin widened. "Well, who am __I__ to argue with an offer like that"

"Exactly! Now, I believe you said something about fingers?"

"Yes, I did" they both giggled and Erica leaned over on her elbow, moving her right hand so she could caress Priyanka's slick labia with her fingers. "One to start with?"

"Mmm" Priyanka hummed and lifted her arms above her head and smiled.

Erica gently inserted her middle finger and was rewarded with a delighted gasp and a wet and warm squeeze from Priyanka's insides.

"Mmmmff - it feels like __heaven__ inside you..." Erica groaned and leaned her cheek against Priyanka's thigh.

"Why thank you" Priyanka giggled. Erica lowered her mouth to Priyanka's mound again and resumed licking while her finger slid in and out. Soon Priyanka was panting and rolling her hips, and begged for another finger to be inserted. Erica obliged and Priyanka cried out as the stimulation inside her quadrupled. Her walls surged and began to pulsate as Erica deftly massaged her g-spot and it wasn't long until Priyanka's third orgasm claimed her.

"Holy fuck you're so beautiful when you come" Erica panted against Priyanka's skin, then redoubled her efforts and carried Priyanka to a fourth, then fifth orgasm in rapid succession.

"T-time out" Priyanka groaned as Erica showed signs of wanting to continue. "I need a break, oh my god... you're insatiable!"

"I've always had good appetite" Erica giggled as she gently retracted her fingers from Priyanka's silken insides. She proved her point by licking her hand with every sign of enjoyment. Priyanka laughed feebly, feeling dizzy after the extended pleasure. "But I could do with a smoke, if you need a minute. Oof, and maybe a drink"

"There's an ashtray in the back garden..." Priyanka mumbled dazedly.

"I'll bring you back a drink too" Erica got to her feet with a grin, pulled out her cigarette holder, popped one in her mouth and said; "I'll be right back"

"Mmm... take your time..."

Erica headed downstairs with a smugly proud grin on her face, and stepped out into the garden before lighting her cigarette.

"Holy fuck balls..." she sighed happily and wiped her mouth a little. Her mind filled with the wonderful memory of Priyanka's round hips straining upward when she came. "Ho-ly... fuck __balls__..."

When she got back inside she grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and headed back upstairs. She found Priyanka standing by the full length mirror in the corner and adjusting her hair, her bathrobe open.

"Water for my lady?" Erica offered her a bottle and Priyanka took it gratefully.

"Thank you" she smiled, then went to sit on the bed to take a drink. They both drained the bottles rather fast and smiled at each other again. "You really are talented with your mouth..." Priyanka blushed as she said it, and Erica felt a happy rush race up her spine.

"Thanks - I am a very __cunning linguist__ " they both burst out laughing at the pun and Priyanka looked at her friend with sparkling eyes.

"I've fantasized about having a woman go down on me for years, but you exceeded my expectations"

"Wow, really?"

"Yes" Priyanka nodded and put her hand on Erica's muscular thigh. "And I've fantasized about being the giver, too..."

"Dear oh dear" Erica giggled, stroking Priyanka's neck. "I volunteer to be experimented on"

"Most excellent..." Priyanka moved to sit in Erica's lap and put her arms around her neck, then pulled her into a long kiss. Erica's hands slipped under Priyanka's bathrobe to caress her back and behind. Priyanka's hands wandered down to gently brush over Erica's breasts, then grabbed them and began to carefully squeeze them. Every time she made contact with Erica's nipples, her younger friend's breath hitched or she let slip a little moan. "Let's get you undressed, shall we?" Priyanka purred into Erica's ear.

"Fuck yes" Erica panted.

Priyanka removed her friend's shirt and sports bra, then indicated that she should move up the bed and lie down. Erica obliged eagerly, and Priyanka followed on all fours, bending down to kiss her. Erica's hands rose to play with Priyanka's breasts as the kiss deepened, and for a moment, Priyanka completely forgot about everything else. When she remembered, she began to kiss down Erica's neck. She paused at her breasts a few minutes, sucking on Erica's large pink nipples with fervour. Soon, Priyanka's lips moved lower, and the excitement in her mind rose further as she neared her destination. She unbuckled Erica's pants and smiled at the lack of underwear. The pants came off easily and Priyanka lay down between Erica's legs, gently stroking the insides of her thighs. The scent of Erica's arousal filled her nostrils and she looked down at the splendour spread before her. Erica smiled at the look on Priyanka's face, and reached down a hand to caress her cheek.

"If you don't like it, you don't have to continue" she said huskily. Priyanka swallowed and met Erica's gaze - the men she had been with had never said something like that, and it made her feel safe in a way she couldn't quite describe. Not that the men had been rude or uncaring, but they always seemed to assume Priyanka was as excited about taking their dicks into her mouth as they were. Priyanka was pretty sure she would like going down on Erica much better... The smell of her sex was far more appetizing than any mans' - in fact it was intoxicating. And there was no chance of __choking__ on a vagina...

Priyanka smiled up at Erica and said; "Please feel free to correct me if I do something wrong"

"I'm sure you'll do fine" Erica giggled. "Go ahead, if you're ready. Explore away..."

Priyanka's heart was beating rapidly in her chest and she licked her lips before leaning forward to place a tentative kiss on Erica's plush outer labia. Erica gasped at the touch and tried to keep her hips from bucking so Priyanka could take her time. Feeling emboldened, Priyanka began to trail the ridges of Erica's inner labia with her tongue - as the taste of her friend registered in her mind, Priyanka experienced a moment of bliss... She exhaled deeply and relaxed, her eyelids falling closed a moment.

"Are you OK?" Erica asked.

"Yes, I'm alright..." Priyanka sighed softly. "I just... I couldn't imagine you would taste so __divine__..."

"Oh!" Erica let out a slightly embarrassed laugh, feeling flustered at the compliment. It wasn't the first time she had received it, but it always made her feel a tad strange. A little squeak of pleasure left her a moment later as Priyanka licked along her other inner labia, equally as carefully.

"Is that good?" she asked shyly.

"Oh, sweetheart, __yes__ " Erica bit her lip and spread her legs a little wider.

Priyanka felt reassured and decided to try one of those long licks that Erica had done before. She began down low and slowly moved upward - the feel of Erica's inner labia parting around her tongue was a most curious sensation, then came the surprising firmness of her clitoris. As Priyanka reached the little nub, Erica whined and trembled with delight.

"Go-o-ds..."

The sound of her friend's pleasure filled Priyanka with a fiery confidence and she closed her eyes, her lips twisting into a little smirk. She began to navigate Erica's slippery skin by tongue feel alone, entranced by the sensations flooding her mind.

Erica stared down at Priyanka in amazement - a change had come over her friend. Suddenly any hint of hesitancy was gone and - holy fucking shit - she gasped as Priyanka's tongue travelled up over her swollen clit again, and her train of thought was immediately interrupted.

"Oh my gods" Erica panted. " _ _Priyank-ah__!"

"Mmm... this taste..." Priyanka sighed, her eyes still closed. She sank deeper into Erica's dripping cleft, leaning into her skin hungrily and licking __everywhere__... Erica's hips began to rock and Priyanka followed her rhythm, the scent and taste of her friend causing her to whimper with joy. Soon Erica's moans grew louder and more urgent - this made tendrils of pleasure race down Priyanka's spine and gather and glow in her sex. Without quite meaning to, but never the less helpless to stop herself, Priyanka put one hand between her own legs and began to rub herself feverishly.

"Ho-ly fucking shi-it" Erica groaned passionately when she saw Priyanka's hips moving up and down. She's going down on me like a queen __and__ she's touching herself at the same time, oh my fucking gods I think I'm going to __die__ , Erica thought as her climax drew ever nearer.

Erica's breath came faster and faster until suddenly her back arched and a flood of even more succulent fluids burst from her as her voice rose into a joyous scream. Priyanka moaned into her friend's skin, licking in frenzied lust - then stiffened as a desperate orgasm claimed her. Her lips quivered around Erica's pulsating clitoris and a long, sensuous moan left her. Erica's hips trembled and bucked and her back arched a second time and she growled passionately, then fell onto the bed, panting.

"P-Priyanka - ah - oh, sweetheart, slow down - slow d-down" Erica giggled, her breath gusty. Priyanka realized she was still licking quite intensely and had to force herself to bring the pace down. "Ohhh..." Erica moaned. "You __fiend__..."

"Sorry I - " Priyanka panted, her eyes opening now. "Are you alright?"

"Alright?! Jesus fucking __Christ__ " Erica groaned with a smile. "That was fucking amazing, oh my gods..." her words made Priyanka blush and grin like a fool, a feeling of pride blooming in her chest.

"I'm afraid I got a little carried away..." Priyanka smirked, and dared a little suck on Erica's shrinking clitoris.

"Carried away? I think you mean... holy shit... I think you mean... ugh I can't think of a good pun, I've got no blood going to my head..." Erica giggled and put her hand over her eyes. "Are you alright, though? Did you have fun?"

"Yes, I'm fine..." Priyanka sighed softly, slowly playing with her own soaked nether region. "And yes, that was __a lot__ of fun... Again, my expectations were surpassed..."

"Gods..." Erica giggled. "Come here and kiss me, you talented girl you..."

"Did I get a good grade, Teacher?" Priyanka purred as she moved up to straddle Erica's hips.

" _ _A plus__ and a __gold__ star..." Erica pulled her friend down to kiss her sweetly. They both relaxed into gentle kissing and Erica stroked Priyanka's back tenderly as both their bodies recovered from the intense pleasure.

"I'm __so__ glad you called..." Priyanka whispered after a while.

"Me too... Do you feel appropriately pampered?"

"Goodness yes" Priyanka giggled. "How about you?"

"Mmm... Yes..." Erica stroked Priyanka's hair and gazed happily into her dark eyes.

"Maybe if we have something more substantial than ice cream to eat we could... maybe do a little more pampering later?"

Erica burst out laughing and Priyanka looked at her in confusion, then realized what she had just said and groaned, an embarrassed blush and smile appearing on her face.

"You are too __sweet__!" Erica wiped her eyes as she calmed down. "But yes, some food would be nice... then I'd like to get back to eating __you__..."

"You're incorrigible" Priyanka chided warmly.

"And you're wonderful" Erica blinked slowly and stroked Priyanka's arm.

"Flatterer..." Priyanka leaned in to kiss Erica again, feeling happy and relaxed in her friend's embrace.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
